A large number of toys and decorative items are known for use at Halloween. Such items are generally designed on themes of ghosts, witchcraft, evil spirits and the like. These items are intended to (mildly) scare people and generally add to the atmosphere at Halloween. Examples of such toys traditionally include costumes, masks, skeletons and the like.
A disadvantage of such traditional toys is that they are static and they generally rely on a user to provide the movement necessary to create an appropriately chilling effect. There is accordingly a need for more toys that create an appropriately chilling effect on their own, and especially to such toys that do not need the presence of a user so that they can create an even greater effect on a third party by the element of surprise.